


Cuttitng Glass

by gunslingaaahhh



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunslingaaahhh/pseuds/gunslingaaahhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's more of a case of when do you ever not see Steve's nipples?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuttitng Glass

How long they’ve been doing it isn’t really something they discuss; there’s no point, it’d be like trying to solve the great chicken-and-egg debate. Both of them are right, both of them are wrong, around and around it goes.

Steve’s got this thing, though, Danny has discovered. He’s good at discovering things about Steve – that whole ‘detective’ thing, babe – and Steve seems to hate that, because he thinks he’s so fucking good at hiding it all. Not from him, though, not from Danny. If it’s there, it doesn’t matter how deep it’s buried: he’s going to find it.

Steve’s thing was found almost purely by accident, and Danny was delighted; they’d been playing this game lately, where each would try their damnedest to find something new to blow the other’s top. Steve had a streak going at this point and Danny had been trying for weeks to find some new weakness, some new button to push. When he finally found it, he’d silently celebrated, gritting his teeth to keep from smiling.

It was a nipple thing, and that in and of itself made Danny want to rear back and cackle at the sky, because it was so _simple_ and so purely Steve.

Things never got out of control during an interrogation, and if it did, it was all an act. Sure, there was exhilaration to be felt when one was successful and got the answers one was looking for, but it wasn’t something to pop wood over. Apparently, while Steve didn’t pop wood, he did seem to be ready to cut glass at a moments notice. Initially, Danny had just assumed it was because the interrogation room was entirely cement and it was chilly; Danny wore an undershirt under his dress shirt, thank you very much, so even if he was in the same position it wasn’t nearly as noticeable.

No, Steve was out there for everyone to see and after a point Danny realized it wasn’t because the temperature of the interrogation room was a little low. Theories need to be tested, though, and so Danny watched and waited. He planned his attack accordingly, after gathering sufficient evidence, and bided his time until the opportune moment.

It was a Friday night, at the end of a relatively uneventful week, save for a few messy pick-ups, due to unruly criminals. Steve had gotten a nasty shiner the Tuesday before and it was only just starting to fade; Danny had flipped out, of course, but not so much that he hadn’t noticed Steve’s reactions to the questioning.

It would appear Steve’s thing had to do with being in power, and hey, what a surprise that one is.

The plan was to get a good buzz on and take things to the bedroom, where the trap would be sprung; Danny would then fuck Steve efficiently and mercilessly into the mattress for the next two days.

“Wha’ you say this was, Danno?” Steve asks, peering into his rocks glass with a wary eye.

“Just a little something I whipped up; just drink it, you wuss.”

“Still dun see why we can’t just have Longboards,” Steve mutters into his glass before draining it.

Smiling a little, Danny retrieved the glass and went back to the kitchen to refill it. It wasn’t anything special, just a combination of all the hard liquor in the cabinet and a little honey to mask the taste. He wasn’t drinking it himself, of course, and he knew getting Steve hopelessly trashed like this was cheating, but if he didn’t the super-SEAL would never let his guard down enough for Danny’s little plan to work. Sacrifices had to made for the greater good, sometimes.

“One more for the road?” Danny says, handing the refilled rocks glass over. Steve glares blearily into it before knocking it back, hissing between his teeth at the sting.

“Danno, m’drunk.”

“You don’t say!”

“Shuddup. M’sleepy, wan’ go to bed?”

“Sleepy? I’m not that tired, but I will certainly go upstairs with you, c’mon,” and Danny throws an arm around Steve’s ribs and assists in hoisting him up and over to the stairs.

They make it up but just barely; Steve is terribly uncoordinated and heavy, and Danny has all he can do not to let them both tumble all the way back down. He drags Steve bodily into the bedroom and begins kissing him, backing him up towards the bed. Steve kisses back hungrily, perking up at this turn of events. He moves to touch Danny, fingers questing over shirt and pants, but Danny grabs his wrists and deflects, pushing Steve onto the bed. Steve flops onto his back, giggling a little at his lack of balance and makes gimme-hands at Danny, beckoning.

Obligingly, Danny crawls over until he’s straddling Steve’s lap and divests him of his clothes, Steve giggling and kissing at Danny the whole while.

“Babe, scoot back a little, huh?” Danny breathes into Steve’s neck, causing the other man to shiver. He scoots, until he’s resting on the pillows. Danny presses their lips together and initiates a slow, deep kiss.

It’s hard to focus, but he manages to get both of Steve’s wrists into the carefully placed, carefully _hidden_ restraints before the larger man notices. Steve tries to wrap his arms around Danny but realizes he can’t and begins thrashing, a look of panic flickering briefly across his features.

“Danny?”

“Yes, Steven?”

“Th’fuck is this? Why’m I tied up?”

“I wanted to try something, test a little theory I have. Gimme a leg up in our little contest, you might say.”

Steve’s brow furrow almost comically with confusion, and Danny watches the wheels turn.

“Whaddaya mean? You dun got shit.”

“I think I do, though,” and Danny dips his head forward and swipes at one nipple with his tongue.

There is no reaction, but Danny wasn’t really expecting one, yet, so he continues to lick and suck with alternating pressure. He switches to the other side, applying the same treatment, all the while listening intently.

“Get off my nips, Danno.”

He doesn’t reply, just brings a hand up to tweak at the nipple he was just suckling, and hears Steve hiss through his teeth. _Now we’re getting somewhere_ , Danny thinks and bites down just a little on the nipple in his mouth.

After a point, he retreats and examines his handy work; both nubs are wet and red and swollen, but Steve isn’t nearly there yet, he needs to up the ante.

“I see how you get sometimes, babe, don’t act like you aren’t into it.”

“Dunno what you mean.”

“Unless you’re being haunted by a stiff breeze, I think you do.”

Danny’s twisting both nipples between his fingers now, rolling them between thumb and forefinger. Steve’s eye is twitching a little, and Danny can feel him squirming.

“Why you lookin’ for?”

“Kinda hard not to… maybe if you didn’t wear such thin shirts?”

“And look like a tourist? Nah, no thanks.”

Pausing, Danny gives both nubs an equally vicious pinch, causing Steve to yelp. He doesn’t quite stop the moan that comes out, and Danny grins. He licks his thumbs and goes back to work, feeling the prickles of victory in his belly at how Steve’s breathing is changing, at how his cock is stiffening.

“I do not look like a tourist, I look like a _professional_ in a _professional work setting_. You, my friend, are the one running around with your nips hanging out for the whole world to see.”

Steve is glaring at him, bottom lip caught between his teeth, wriggling his hips a little. Danny is still sitting astride, body still fully clothed, and he knows that it bothers the other man. Steve isn’t in control, can’t stop what Danny’s doing, can’t undress him and reverse their rolls – something about that makes Danny achingly hard.

The suckling is resumed, and Steve arches into the touch, whimpering a little when Danny bites down again, harder this time. He doesn’t let up, keeps the hardened nub caught between his teeth and Steve squirms more, crying out when Danny does eventually let him go.  
He stretches himself out, then, so he’s laying the length of Steve’s body, and licks his thumbs again, rolling them over the sensitive buds. Steve watches him through half-lidded eyes, hips rolling up and into Danny, desperate for contact.

“Uh-uh, you do that and I’m gonna have to restrain you further,” Danny says teasingly, lifting himself off of Steve in just such a way that every part of them but their pelvises are touching. Steve groans, thrusting up into nothing, cock jutting triumphantly upward.

Really, Danny is impressed; Steve is more receptive than he’d originally thought and responding a lot better than anticipated. He’s incredibly hard, and Danny contemplates the idea that maybe Steve can get off from this stimulation alone. He wants to try, he really does, but he doesn’t want to torture the poor man in the process. Humming quietly to himself, he contemplates his options. He’s still fiddling with Steve’s nipples, can feel Steve slowly coming apart beneath him, breath hitching periodically as the nubs become increasingly more tender.

The use of lips, teeth, and tongue are resumed and Steve is bucking with in the confined space of Danny’s knees. Breathing out hotly against the tortured flesh, Danny snickers and uses the barest amount of pressure he can, fingertips barely trailing over one, his tongue just hinting at the other.

“Danny, I swear to whatever God you pray to, just fucking touch me!”

“You may not have noticed, but I _am_ touching you.”

Steve tilts his head forward and gives Danny such an intense look of loathing, the smaller man has to stop what he’s doing to just laugh, his whole body shaking with it. He can feel Steve’s dick digging into his belly, knows the pre-cum oozing out of it is smearing across the fabric of his shirt – precisely why he didn’t wear one of his good ones – and lowers himself down again so they are flush. The only movement comes from his fingers, and his mouth moves to attack Steve’s neck.

There is bucking and writhing and cursing; after a point, Danny realizes Steve has moved on from cursing in English to languages he doesn’t know. Impressed, he continues his onslaught, feeling the muscles in Steve’s body tensing and contracting beneath him.

Feeling indulgent, he wriggles his hips against Steve’s pelvis, smushing their erections together. Steve wails, mouth hanging open and Danny can feel it, can feel the coiled spring of orgasm inside tightening, and leans down to bite a nipple, fingers viciously twisting the other one.

For Steve, it feels like time itself has stopped; all there is for him is the weight of Danny’s body spread over him, the pleasure-pain at his chest, and the sweet friction against his straining cock. Time explodes, a second later, and he arches off the bed, taking Danny with him into the air as his orgasm hits. Danny can feel it against the crotch of his pants, but continues what he’s doing, teeth caught around one nipple and fingers rolling the other.

After a moment Steve’s body relaxes and comes to rest again, chest heaving. Danny lets him go, sitting up and astride Steve’s hips. He is still restrained, tries to move his arms but can’t. He watches Danny with lazy eyes as the other man unzips and pulls out his own throbbing cock, pumping quickly with short, effective jerks of his wrist. In seconds Danny is coming, splattering Steve’s chest and belly. Then it’s over and they are smushed together again, breathing. Danny reaches up to release the restraints, letting Steve’s arms come around shakily to envelope him.

“I totally win this round,” Danny murmurs after a minute of silence.

“What?!” Steve almost shouts, incredulous. “Oh, _hell_ no! You got lucky; we’re even, how’s that?”

“What, like a tie?”

“Yeah, we’re tied.”

“Hmm. Ok, I can work with that.”

“Good, I’m too exhausted to try and figure out a tie-breaker right now anyway.”

“I told you I’d found something good!”

“Yeah, shuddup.”  



End file.
